Thanks to Nathalie
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Emilie could always count on Nathalie to ensure their little family is together and happy... A one-shot featuring Mama Agreste and five year old Adrien missing Gabriel. Luckily, Nathalie always keeps her promises.


_Author's Note: Another little one-shot about the Agreste's before they were tainted by any miraculous. It's in Emilie's POV, I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

"Mom?" his little voice took her attention, "I mean, Mother?"

Emilie put down her book, pushing it the side of her bed and opening her arms for her entire world to come rushing in. Five years old and never losing his attachment to her, she cherished these little moments. These bonding moments when he lay in her arms and allowed her to run her fingers through his fluffy hair.

"Mother, when will Father return?" he curled into her side, cheek on her neck.

Emilie smiled, her nose being tickled by his golden locks. She ran her fingers through it, messing it up and combing it to the side. He giggled; momentarily distracted from the fact that he hadn't seen his father all weekend. How could she explain to their son how busy he was? Too busy to even call? This wasn't the first time, and Emilie wasn't any more comfortable with it.

"Mother?" Adrien pulled his head away, leaning over her now, "Have you heard from Da- Father?"

Emilie opened her mouth, a smile and a reassurance ready on her lips. Then the thought occurred to her- since when did they start lying to their son? It started as little white lies, now blossoming into full out deception.

_I'd be home by tonight- I promise._ Only to be gone for three days.

_Yes, I promise we'd go to the movies tonight. How could we miss your mother's own movie? _This was cancelled for an impromptu meeting with her director.

_I know you have a fencing match today Adrien, but I have a photo shoot tonight. I have to prepare- you understand, don't you?_ Adrien did understand, he understood so well that he aced his match and brought back the ribbons to prove it. Their golden boy even managed to be supportive that very night amidst his father's models.

Emilie's mouth drifted shut, her eyes tearing away from her son's, "Actually Adrien…"

She straightened her back, and her son sat up. He kneeled on the bed, concern betrayed in his face. He reached forward, and she took his small hands in her own. Adrien's eyes grew and out of their own accord, they watered. There was nothing worse than seeing her baby cry so Emilie tried to keep her own tears away. They came.

"Oh Adrien," she sobbed, and tugged him to her so she could bury her face in his hair, "I'm so sorry,"

"M-Mom?" he choked back, trembling and gripping her as hard as he could. She could feel his fear, his worry. He had inherited one of her faults, so emotional. She should have known better than to scare him. She should have known better than to break down.

"Adrien, nothing's wrong…" she murmured to him, and he nodded. Convinced. Simple. Should she worry he trusted so easily? In the future, it may cause him so much pain. This love and affection of his… may only bring him misery.

Adrien sniffed loudly, pulling away using her bed sheet to wipe his face. She winced, the words flying out, "That's disgusting Adrien. Use a hanky,"

"I don't- don't have a hanky here." his bottom lip trembled.

Emilie stared- look what she did now. She was just trying to raise him right. All she ever did was make him suffer. He was too attached to her… and she never let him out of her sight for too long and she sheltered him from everything in this horrid world. But would it be enough? She wanted to protect him everything. She didn't know what she'd do if her Adrien was ever in danger.

Emilie sighed, her eyes running over his face. She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her.

"So precious…" she murmured, so soft. He couldn't be let out. He'd been begging for school but how would the world treat her little angel? They'd destroy him. Lift him up and rip hip him apart with a cataclysm of negativity.

It took a while, but she calmed down. Hugs and kisses and a few tickles could do that to her son. A distraction was her best defense from the worst of questions. The more distracted her son was, the less he would worry. It was a method she ought to teach Gabriel.

Gabriel… He hadn't called all day. Not even asking Nathalie to send a text. Nathalie… that's it! That girl trailed her husband all day and ensuring he didn't work himself into early grey hair. Emilie grinned, what would they do without her? Be lost in a maze of family issues.

Emilie saw Adrien smile- he saw his mother smile and it reflected on his face. He'd been distracted, good. Emilie reached to the bedside table, pressing the few buttons that had Nathalie on speed-dial. Adrien crawled over her thighs, looking into the phone.

"Are we calling Nathalie?" he queried, eyes bright.

"Yes we are," Emilie maneuvered them so Adrien could sit in her lap when Nathalie's face appeared on the screen.

"Good evening Mrs. Agreste," came that professional tone, but that broke away for a split second when the woman said, "Good evening Adrien,"

Adrien grinned and waved at her, "Good evening Nathalie?" –but you couldn't always keep Adrien distracted, the boy peered behind Nathalie and asked, "Where's Dad-I mean Father?"

Emilie's eyes widened- and she looked to Nathalie. Nathalie didn't betray a single emotion when she replied coolly, "Your father is very busy right now Adrien. I'll make sure he calls when he's done."

Adrien's face fell, "Oh… okay Nathalie."

Adrien leaned back into his mother's embrace, and Emilie gave Nathalie her grateful smile. She had let him down slowly, but ended it with a promise. Unlike Emilie, Nathalie always kept her promises. Promises to her friends, to her co-workers and even her superiors, one could always rely on Nathalie.

Nathalie's tablet buzzed, and she flicked through it. Adrien giggled- because he could see Nathalie's fingers pressed against the screen as she flicked through the messages. Emilie saw her smile. Another press of a few buttons and a second box appeared on the screen.

The face of her true love appeared on the screen, eyes baggy and hair ruffled and looking like he hadn't slept in all these days. Adrien jumped up, knee deep into Emilie's thigh and she yelped even as the boy grabbed the phone.

"Papa!" he yelled, grin wider and for once he didn't notice his slip. But though Gabriel was drained, he still managed to grin like his son.

"Hello Adrien," he rubbed his eyes, covering a yawn. Then he looked to Emilie, eyes soft, "Good evening, my beautiful wife,"

Emilie flushed, and tugged Adrien closer to hug him, "Hello Gabriel,"

Nathalie, in her corner of the screen, smile before lifting a hand to cut off her call. Adrien tugged the phone from Emilie, speaking far too loudly, "Thank you Nathalie! For bringing my Mom and Dad back to me!"

Nathalie's eyes widened, and for a moment, her eyes almost watered. Emilie thought she was seeing things, but Nathalie only nodded and cut herself off. Gabriel looked to Emilie, and smiled sheepishly.

"I would have called, but I had an idea that couldn't wait!" he wiped his cheek where she could see some marker stains.

Emilie giggled, leaning back into her pillows. Adrien took over the conversation, babbling about Gorilla and him playing with cars. Emilie only listened, occasionally meeting her husband's eyes. Everything will be fine now. Thanks to Nathalie. She could always count on Nathalie to ensure their family is together and happy…

* * *

_Tell me what you think! XD_


End file.
